1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a medical alert message pre-setup and task assignment method, which can configure medical alert message in advance and can instantly assign and update tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical apparatuses employed inwards, such as a physiological monitor, electrocardiogram machine and ventilator, usually have medical alert functions. Once a monitored value is abnormal, or the medical apparatus malfunctions, the medical apparatus outputs and sends a medical alert message to a nursing station of a hospital or a computer workstation of a monitoring center. As a result, when a duty staff of the nursing station or the monitoring center notices the medical alert message, the duty staff can immediately call a corresponding medical staff according to a shift, such that the medical staff can instantly go to the ward and handle the emergency.
According to the medical alert message handling procedure, a gateway of a clinical information system sends the medical alert messages via a cable network or a wireless network to a server, and the server stores the medical alert messages in a server database. In general, a terminal workstation is installed in the nursing station or the monitoring center, and the terminal workstation instantly monitors the medical alert messages via an intranet of the hospital.
However, since the medical staff has to look after multiple sickbeds at the same time, and each sickbed is usually equipped with more than two medical apparatuses, the medical alert message handling procedure cannot let the medical staff handle so many medical alert messages at the same time. In such a situation, some of the medical alert messages will not be timely handled, which means that the medical staff cannot reach the sickbed at the first time.
Therefore, the medical alert message handling procedure has to be improved, so as to respond to more medical alert messages.